Best Part
by Annaseed
Summary: Hari itu adalah hari dimana kebodohan Mikasa yang pertama kali. Karena, beberapa detik setelahnya, lengan rampingnya dicium dengan mesranya oleh teh panas yang tak sengaja ditumpahkan oleh seseorang laki-laki. "Selamat datang neraka. Hari buruk akan menyambutku." Cause every meeting has a best part. /CH 2 IS UP!
1. The Unpredictable Meeting

**Best Part**

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin**, Hajime Isayama

Annaseed, 2019.

.

.

**Warn : **AU! Typo(s), OOC, dll.

.

.

**Chapter one** : The Unpredictable Meeting

.

Matahari di ujung senja yang kekuning-kuningan memantul dengan sangat estetik. Hari mulai berganti menjadi malam yang gelap, namun penuh kerlap. Cahaya dari lampu jalanan yang satu persatu mulai dihidupkan untuk menerangi ruas-ruas jalan, angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan kering yang meranggas, menandakan saat ini adalah musim gugur. Lalu, sedikit terasa hawa dingin akhir musim gugur yang kian menusuk raga, mulai terasa sangat.

Musim dingin akan tiba. Dan Mikasa menyukainya.

Musim dingin, dimana waktu mulai berjalan lambat, ikut membeku bersamaan dengan mengerasnya air-air di danau.

Musim dingin identik dengan natal. Semua orang suka natal. Ada banyak kado, Santa dan juga salju yang turun memenuhi jalanan kota. Menjadikan kota Sina, yang pada dasarnya terdiri dari berbagai macam warna, ditutupi oleh warna putih.

Tapi salju turun masih lama. Dan pasti akan menyenangkan bisa melihat salju lagi di tahun ini.

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Rambutnya tertiup pelan oleh angin nakal yang senantiasa mengibarkan helaian hitam legamnya. Diantara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan utama kota Sina, Mikasa tetap tenang memandangi keramaian itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis membayangkan entah apa di dalam kepalanya.

Ini hari Jumat. Dimana semua orang bersuka cita menyambut weekend tiba. Banyak muda-mudi yang menghabiskan jumat di penghujung pekan ini untuk sekedar meluangkan waktunya bersama dengan terkasih. Banyak orang yang baru pulang dari kantor, sama sepertinya, mendatangi berbagai macam toko. Membuat pelayan sedikit sibuk karena membludaknya pelanggan di akhir pekan seperti sekarang ini.

Anak-anak remaja, bersepeda dengan santai sepulang dari sekolah. Bercengkerama sambil mengayuhkan kakinya dan tak jarang terdengar suara tertawa diantara mereka.

Sungguh akhir pekan yang sibuk, pikir Mikasa. Ia mengeratkan syal merahnya dan masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah, berniat pulang menggunakan kereta saja dibanding dengan bus, mengingat betapa ramainya hari ini.

Gadis setinggi seratus enam puluh tujuh centi itu menghampiri loket dan menempelkan kartu SUICA miliknya, lalu mulai memasuki kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Tangannya merogoh tasnya sembari duduk di tempat tunggu. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, tangannya keluar memegang sebuah novel. Dilihat sekilas itu merupakan sebuah novel dengan tema berat, yang membuat pembacanya harus memeras otak hanya untuk sekedar membacanya.

Membuka-buka isinya sampai ia menemukan sampai mana ia telah membaca, gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan fokusnya membaca deretan kalimat di novel itu. Tak menyadari bahwa kereta mulai diisi oleh orang-orang yang akan menuju destinasi yang sama.

Ia masih tak sadar jika kalau bukan pengeras suara, yang mengatakan bahwa kereta dengan tujuan distrik Stohess akan segera berangkat dalam dua menit menyentaknya dalam fokusnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Mikasa sedikit berlari untuk masuk ke kereta. Ia memasukkan novelnya sambil terus berlari kecil, tak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Namun itu adalah sebuah kebodohan Mikasa yang pertama pada hari itu. Karena, beberapa detik setelahnya, lengannya dicium dengan mesranya oleh teh panas yang tak sengaja ditumpahkan oleh seseorang.

"Oi.. oi.. kalau jalan lihat pakai mata."

Mikasa sedikit kaget lantaran panasnya teh yang menyentuh lapisan terluar dari bajunya dan juga kata-kata kurang sopan dari orang yang telah dengan tidak berdosanya mengotori coatnya. Ia sedikit medelik tidak terima dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong coatnya, membersihkan kekacauan tadi.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kau yang harus berhati-hati saat membawa minuman panas seperti itu. Lagipula wajar jika orang akan sedikit tergesa-gesa jika pengumuman sudah menginformasikan bahwa kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi," ucap Mikasa dengan sedikit cepat sambil kepalanya melihat kereta di depannya, memastikan ia belum ketinggalan.

"Aku tak peduli, tapi maaf untuk coat yang sedikit kotor karena ulahku itu. Akan kuganti dengan yang lebih bagus," balas seseorang tadi sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

'Cih, si kaya yang sombong dan tak punya sopan santun' gerutu mikasa dalam hati. Ia tak mengindahkan ucapan seseorang tadi. Hanya memberikan sebuah pelototan tajam dan langsung meninggalkan orang itu di belakangnya, langsung masuk ke dalam kereta.

Sesampainya di dalam kereta, ia menghela napas sebal. Kehabisan tempat duduk dan ia harus tepaksa berdiri dengan sebuah stileto yang sialnya berhak tinggi. Walaupun hanya beberapa menit, ia tetap tidak sabar. Jadilah ia menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya kali ini.

Tak apa. Ia wanita kuat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta berhenti dan pintu perlahan mulai terbuka. Satu-persatu penumpang mulai antre untuk meninggalkan kereta dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Mikasa turun dari kereta dan mengambil i-Podnya, menyumpal telinganya dengan lagu pop. Perjalanan pulangnya kali ini pun diisi dengan suara Adele ditengah syahdunya malam.

"Tadaima..." ucap Mikasa sambil menutup pintu berbahan dasar kayu jati itu. Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Hanya bunyi dentingan jam di sela-sela suara tetesan air dari keran wastafel. Apartemennya kosong, hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri dan mungkin beberapa makhluk halus.

Tidak. Aku bercanda.

Apartmennya sangat nyaman. Luas dan terdapat sentuhan asia di dalamnya. Mikasa memang seorang keturunan campuran Asia dan Eropa, jadi tak heran bila isi dari apartemennya didominasi hal-hal berbau ketimuran. Seperti, lihat pajangan boneka kucing yang tangannya melambai-lambai dengan santainya itu. Biasanya boneka seperti itu diletakkan di depan sebuah toko kelontong milik orang cina, tapi entah kenapa Mikasa malah meletakkannya di rak kaca sebelah televisi sebesar tiga puluh dua inch.

Lalu, karpet bermotif bunga sakura diletakkan dibawah meja beserta sofa bewarna cream. Ada beberapa vas bunga dan yang paling mencolok adalah, adanya ikan nemo di sebelah sofa tersebut. Ikan itu bergerak-gerak genit, menyadari pemiliknya baru saja pulang dan sedang melepas coatnya, kemudian menaruhnya di gantungan jas.

Mikasa hanya melewati ikan itu tanpa meliriknya, membuat si ikan berhenti menarik perhatian si gadis dan mulai berenang dengan normal kembali.

Gadis itu melenggang menuju dapur yang terlihat seperti bar itu. Ada beberapa gelas yang digantungkan di atas dan botol-botol minuman berada di bawahnya. Mikasa mengambil gelas dari rak di bawah dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari air dingin. Ia menuangkannya dan duduk di kursi bar sambil meminumnya.

Krinngggg...

Mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Mikasa segera saja membuka tasnya yang memang ia taruh di meja bar dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"MIKASA!" Suara teriakan yang sedikit memekakkan telinga membuat Mikasa sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya meneriakinya.

Eren Jaeger.

"Pelan-pelan Eren. Ada apa?" jawab Mikasa setelah ia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke arah telinga kirinya.

"Tolong jemput aku senin pagi ya? Aku tidak mau telat untuk menghadiri rapat esok hari." Suara Eren terdengar santai saat meminta bantuan Mikasa untuk menjemputnya, yang mana jarak apartemen mereka cukup jauh.

"Baiklah." Mikasa memang tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak menuruti kemauan si lawan bicara.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, terimakasih. Selamat akhir pekan!"

Tut tut

Dengan diakhiri suara ditutupnya sambungan, Mikasa meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menikmati airnya. Setelah habis, ia kembali mengisinya, namun sedikit tidak fokus akhirnya tumpah ke celana bahannya. Kebodohan nomor dua dalam sehari.

"Ck. Celanaku basah." Ia menyudahi acara minumnya dan pergi menuju kamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tapi, ia baru ingat bahwa coat basah tadi masih ia gantung di depan. Maka, ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk untuk mengambil coatnya dan kembali lagi. Lagi-lagi nemo bergerak genit dan kembali bergerak biasa saat Mikasa hanya melenggang tanpa mengacuhkannya lagi.

Mungkin si nemo akan resign jadi ikannya Mikasa.

Meletakkan coatnya dan seluruh pakaiannya ke bak cucian, Mikasa langsung saja masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual bersih-bersih diri.

Hampir dua puluh menit lamanya, ia keluar dan hanya memakai handuk tipis. Rambutnya basah digelung dengan handuk kecil. Ia membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian bersih untuk dikenakan dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah itu Mikasa langsung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang dan mulai terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Terimakasih Mikasa, kau penyelamatku. Aku belum membeli jam weker karena Armin tidak mau menemaniku membelinya. Jadi aku mengandalkan dirimu agar tidak bangun kesiangan," ucap Eren disertai cengirannya di Senin pagi yang sibuk di dalam kereta yang melaju dengan konstan.

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah besar untukku." Jawab Mikasa sambil mengeratkan lilitan syal merahnya.

"Yah jika bukan karena meeting di jam yang lebih awal aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu seperti ini." Eren memperhatikan Mikasa dengan seksama. Lebih tepatnya syal merahnya itu. "Tenanglah Eren, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula itu bagus untuk melatih fisikku dengan jalan-jalan pagi."

Eren tak menyahutinya lagi dan mengalihkan fokus ke arah ponselnya. Hening diantara mereka berdua hingga kereta berhenti dan mereka keluar. Selamat memulai minggu yang melelahkan. Batin mereka berdua saat berjalan ke arah kantor mereka.

Reiss Property Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan raksasa asal Negara Raja yang bergerak di bidang properti pembangunan. Peusahaan ini sudah berdiri sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, tak lekang oleh jaman dan malah semakin eksis saat ini. Perusahaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Reiss, yang mana merupakan keluarga bangsawan ini dipimpin oleh seseorang berdarah dingin dengan kemampuan strategis yang luar biasa. Rod Reiss.

Ia juga memiliki bawahan yang kemampuannya sudah tak diragukan lagi. Memiliki dewan redaksi yang jenius diantaranya, Erwin Smith, pria keturunan bangsawan inggris juga. Masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Reiss. Kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi sangat meguntungkan pihak perusahaan. Dot Pixis, seorang yang ahli dalam membuat keputusan untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Nile Dawk, pria tempramen namun kemampuannya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi dalam memanajemen bawahannya.

Dan masih banyak kepala bagian lain yang memang terpilih diantara yang paling unggul. Mikasa sendiri menempati bagian keuangan. Ia menjadi akuntan untuk perusahaan itu. Sedangkan Eren, ia menjabat sebagai kepala personalia, mengurus berbagai macam mengenai pegawai disitu. Mulai dari absensi, struktur organisasi hingga gaji, yang mana ia membawahi Mikasa sebagai bawahannya.

Mikasa karena dia akuntan, maka dia masuk ke dalam bagian Human Resource Departement. Satu ruangan, namun masih bersekat dengan yang lain. Dibatasi dengan sekat kaca setinggi dada orang dewasa, memudahkan untuk bertukar informasi.

Perusahaan itu terdiri dari 89 lantai, yang lantai dasarnya adalah resepsionis dan ruang tunggu tamu dan lantai teratasnya adalah atap dengan taman mini yang dibuat untuk mendukung gerakan reboisasi. Yah, walaupun hanya taman kecil tapi sangat bermanfaat. Para pekerja sering pergi kemari saat jam istirahat tiba.

Kantin? Tentu saja ada!

Kantin perusahaan ini sangat fantastis. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji setiap harinya dengan menu yang berbeda tentunya. Para pegawai tidak perlu lagi repot-repot untuk pergi ke luar mencari makanan, karena sungguh demi apapun, orang akan rugi jika makan di luar karena sudah sangat jelas disini ada kantin yang mewah dan jangan lupa, gratis.

Tapi di perusahaan nyaman seperti ini pasti ada hal yang tidak disukai oleh pegawainya. Ya, hari Senin. Karena mereka disuruh untuk datang jam tujuh tepat—hari biasa jam delapan—untuk menghadiri meeting akbar. Akan tetapi, itu dilakukan hanya di hari Senin dalam sebulan.

Dan hari Senin yang menjengkelkan itu tepat di hari ini.

Eren menguap di kursinya. Mikasa hanya melirik sekilas kearah Eren dan membatin kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Eren seperti tidak peduli imagenya sebagai kepala personalia yang harus dijaga harkat dan martabatnya agar selalu disegani bawahannya. Ia malah bercengkerama sebentar dengan Armin—sahabat mereka yang lain— karena bosan.

"Eren, Armin, diamlah jika kalian tidak ingin dilempari dengan sepatu oleh Mr. Dawk." karena tidak tahan dengan suara berisik mereka berdua, Mikasa menyela obrolan mereka.

"Tak apa Mikasa, kami hanya mengobrol sebentar tentang susunan kepegawaian yang baru," jawab Armin kalem. Ia juga merupakan bawahan Eren, seperti Mikasa. Namun, dia ada di bagian sumber daya manusia, yang mengurus mengenai kepegawaian dan tetek bengeknya.

"Memang dilakukan perubahan lagi? Sepertinya baru dua minggu ada perubahan," mengernyit sambil mengingat-ngingat tentang susunan organisasi mereka, Mikasa pun ikut andil dalam pembicaraan mereka karena terinfeksi oleh rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Kau ingin tahu? dengarkan saja pak tua itu di depan. Sebentar lagi akan diumumkan." Muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Mikasa mendengar Eren menjawabnya seperti itu. Armin yang melihat kedua sahabatnya hanya tertawa garing.

"Dan, mari kita sambut audit internal baru kita, Sir Levi Ackerman." Suara Mr. Dawk membuat kepala Mikasa sontak melihat ke arah depan, rambut hitamnya mengibas pelan. Ia sedikit merasakan firasat tak enak saat melihat orang yang perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan ke arah podium di panggung aula ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan Mikasa. Kau akan tau sendiri. Baru saja aku berhenti mem—" belum selesai Eren berbicara, Mikasa sudah menutup mulutnya sambil matanya melotot ke arah depan. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan sana.

Giginya bergemelutuk, urat-urat perempatan di dahinya kembali mucul dan matanya menatap nyalang orang yang berdiri di atas podium itu. Wajah sombongnya, tubuh pendek itu, rambut hitam berpotongan tengah yang rapi, jas hitam yang tampak mahal.

"Sial. Aku harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang menjengkelkan itu? orang yang dengan tidak sopannya memberiku uang atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sore itu. Sial sial sial." Karena saking kesalnya, Mikasa tak sengaja mencengkram mulut Eren sekuat tenaga dan membuat Eren berteriak keras lantaran kesakitan. Karena demi apapun, kekuatan Mikasa tidak main-main saat mencengkramnya. Sakit!

Armin khawatir, Mikasa terkejut, dan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan ke arah kursi dimana mereka duduk. Pun dengan orang-orang yang di depan sana langsung mencari ke sumber suara. Mr. Levi menghentikan sambutannya sejenak karena interupsi tadi, dan membuat Mikasa menengokkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat keadaan. Namun, hanya mata tajam itu yang dapat Mikasa tangkap. Tajam penuh rasa dominasi yang tinggi.

'Selamat datang neraka. Hari buruk akan menyambutmu' batin Mikasa kesal. Mata tajam Mr. Levi mengkilat menatap Mikasa yang menyiratkan perkataan 'Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mengacuhkanku, beserta harga diriku' dengan seringai yang muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Dan inilah kisah baru. Kisah yang dimulai saat panasnya teh mencium dengan mesra lengan wanita pendiam, namun penuh akan hal mengejutkan di otak cerdasnya. Dan seorang laki-laki yang tak dapat disentuh, dengan segala kearoganan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Dan Mikasa tahu, hari-hari normalnya tidak akan pernah lagi ada.

To Be Continued

**A.N =** Haloooo. Kenalin saya author baru di Ffn. Ini pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun saya sudah menyelami Ffn, akhirnya membuat cerita milik saya sendiri. Homina homina...

Banyak sekali kesalahan yang mungkin muncul dalam cerita ini, maka kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu saya. Kalian bisa kirim lewat dm ataupun meninggalkan krisar di kolom review.

Udah mungkin itu aja. Terimakasih! Have a nice day!

**Ann, 22/09/19**


	2. Trouble

**Best Part**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin, **Hajime Isayama

**Annaseed, **2019

.

.

.

**Warn! **AU, typo(s), OOC, DLDR

.

.

.

**Chapter Two : **Trouble

.

.

Ini buruk.

Benar-benar buruk.

Setelah kejadian penganiayaanpembekapanyang dilakukan pada Eren, membuat Mikasa dan Eren terkena peringatan dari Sir Dawk. Karena kejadian itu membuat rapat sebulan sekali itu menjadi tidak khidmad.

Mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala takut kepada atasan mereka itu. Khusyu mendengarkan ceramahnya yang sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah rapat selesai. Eren hanya bisa mendelik kesal kepada Mikasa yang hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya kosong.

"_Sial. Sial. Sial_."

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepala hitam Mikasa sedari tadi. Ia kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Karena laki-laki yang bernama Levi tadi membuat ia terus-terusan terkena masalah. Ia mengira tumpahnya teh di coatnya itu hanya kesialan yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali saja.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia kembali mendapatkan kesialannya kembali, di hari pertama bulan Desember, hari Senin, yang mana bagi Mikasa hari pertama dalam minggu pertama dalam sebuah bulan, haruslah berjalan dengan baik. Berjalan secara teratur, sistematis, dan terencana.

Seperti laporan keuangan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tapi, ia kembali terkena sial karena memikirkan betapa sialnya dia karena Sir Levi. Kesialannya kali ini membuatnya harus merasakan sakitnya tekanan sol sepatu Eren di pucuk stileto hitamnya.

"Argh..." Ia meringis menahan denyutan di jari kakinya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang pelaku dengan tatapan sinis, seakan mengatakan '_apa masalahmu hah?!_'

Eren yang ditatap Mikasa seperti itu hanya membulatkan matanya takut sambil melirik ke arah Sir Dawk yang menatap Mikasa dengan garang sambil bersidekap dada.

"Mi..ka..sa," muncul sebuah suara menakutkan layaknya terompet kematian, masuk ke telinganya dan membuat Mikasa harus kembali mendapatkan lima menit tambahan ceramah karena tidak mendengarkan ceramahnya yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Hei... kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang berkepala pirang.

"Oh Armin, terima kasih telah menghawatirkan kami. Tapi kami baik-baik saja, jika Mikasa tidak kembali membuat masalah" jawab si kepala personalia sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi putarnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang tersirat akan rasa kesal dari mulut Eren, membuat Armin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "kalian kenapa lagi?"

"Hanya mendapatkan perpanjangan waktu ceramah. Hanya lima menit. Eren yang terlalu membesarkannya." Sahut seseorang yang melintas di belakang Armin.

Mikasa langsung menuju mejanya dan melepas blazer hitamnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia butuh kopi sekarang.

Armin yang masih bingung hanya bisa menyandarkan badannya di sekat meja milik Eren. Ia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Mikasa sambil melirik Eren.

Ditanyain seperti itu, membuat Eren hanya menaikkan bahunya tak acuh sambil menyalakan _CPU_ .

"Hei Armin, mau ikut ke pantry? Aku ingin membuat secangkir kopi." Ajak Mikasa. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu sudah meninggalkan mejanya dan beranjak pergi menuju pantry.

Kebetulan sekali, di rumah tadi ia belum sempat membuat kopi, karena mesin pembuat kopinya rusak. Jadi, ajakan Mikasa diiyakan saja oleh Armin, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pantry.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku merasakan hawa-hawa buruk setelah adanya si auditor baru itu." Curhat Mikasa saat ia menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya dan Armin. Ia sedikit berjengit saat tak sengaja meneteskan air panas ke jari tangannya yang ramping.

"Akh. Sialan." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara dan sedikit berdecak merasakan bagaimana panasnya kopi itu mengingatkannya saat di stasiun kereta. Armin hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, tanpa sedikitpun merasa khawatir kepada Mikasa.

Kejam. Batin Mikasa saat melihat Armin tak acuh melihat keadaannya.

"Kau sepertinya mau pms? Kau kebanyakan mengumpat aku lihat." Tanpa berdosanya Armin hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Mikasa sambil mendekatinya, bermaksud mengambil cangkir miliknya yang sudah terisi penuh cairan hitam pekat itu.

Mikasa Ackerman. Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang sedikit tempramen itu menyentil tangan Armin dan kembali mengisi cangkirnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan diikuti Armin yang sedikit meringis merasakan denyutan perih di tangannya.

"Kau harus sedikit lembut pada laki-laki aku rasa. Kau akan menjadi perawan tua kalau kau bersikap seperti itu terus menerus." Protes Armin kalem sembari mendudukkan bokong seksinya di kursi.

"Kau ingin mati, Armin? Lagipula aku hanya sedikit terganggu karena auditor baru itu."

"Memangnya ia kenapa?"

Pertanyaan spontan itu membuat si wanita kembali melemparkan rangkaian kesialan yang disebabkan oleh pelaku penumpahaan tersebut. Dahinya memunculkan perempatan imajiner yang menandakan ia sangat kesal.

"Dia penyebab aku mengalami kesialan beruntun seperti ini. Dimulai saat hari itu. Ya hari itu! sore itu di stasiun bawah tanah ia menumpahkan tehnya di coat kesayanganku dan katanya "_akan kuganti dengan yang lebih bagus_" dengan wajah tengilnya itu! hah! Orang kaya sombong. Aku penasaran kenapa ia bisa menjadi sombong seperti itu padahal dia hanya seorang auditor. Yah, walaupun gaji auditor itu juga tidak kecil tapi itu sangat meyebalkan! Sok kaya, sok tampan, padahal dia pendek dan oh! Aku tahu. Pasti dia"

"Ah! selamat pagi Sir Levi."

"Pagi."

_Deg. _

"Hah?" terkejut! Kepala hitamnya menegok ke belakang, mengayun perlahan hingga ia bisa melihat si auditor baru itu menginjakkan kakinya di dalam pantry ini. Mikasa tidak menyadarinya karena ia membelakangi pintu masuk pantry, berbeda dengan Armin yang duduk tepat di hadapan pintu masuk.

_Mati aku. Mati aku. Ugh._

Mikasa membalikkan kepalanya secepat yang ia bisa, dan otaknya mulai mencari alasan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Ah... haha... sepertinya.. eum.. Armin... aku akan kembali... anu.. lupa menyerahkan... eum... dokumen. Ya! Dokumen ke Eren! Aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Ah, Mikasa harus segera menjauh dari ruangan ini. Dengan begitu Mikasa langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, lari dari pantry dan mengabaikan kopinya yang belum terjamah sama sekali.

"Mikasa! Kopimu!" teriak Armin dan hanya dijawab, "Untukmu saja!" oleh Mikasa sambil berlari cepat ke depan.

Di ruangan enam kali sepuluh meter itu hanya tersisa suasana canggung dengan ditemani dinginnya ac dan mengepulnya uap dari dua kopi hitam di meja makan.

Armin hanya bisa tertawa canggung menatap Sir Levi sambil menawarkan kopinya Mikasa, "kopi hitam, Sir? Belum diminum sama sekali oleh perempuan tadi. Baru saja dibuat."

Levi hanya melihatnya tanpa berencana menyahutnya, setidaknya itu pikir Armin karena melihat pria itu hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya, membuat ia berpikir yang iya-iya.

"Perempuan tadi... siapa namanya?"

"Hm? Dia Mikasa Ackerman. Akuntan perusahaan ini."

Teringat akan satu hal, Armin kembali menambahkan kalimatnya,"ah, benar juga, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," sedikit menyamankan diri di tempat duduk, ia kembali melanjutkan, "saya Armin Artlet. Divisi HRD." Lanjut Armin dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Armin. Panggil saja aku Levi. Tanpa tambahan Sir. Itu terdengar sangat tua di telingaku," Levi membalas sambil tersenyum tipis dan duduk di tempat Mikasa sebelumnya, "boleh kuminum?" tanyanya ragu sambil menunjuk gelas milik Mikasa tadi.

"Ya tentu."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah berkeliling di gedung ini, Levi?" Armin bertanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Berusaha rileks dengan meminum kopinya perlahan, walau kenayataannya ia sedang duduk bersama laki-laki yang barusan dijadiakan bahan gibah oleh Mikasa.

"Belum. Rencananya nanti waktu istirahat."

"_I see_. Aku ingin menemanimu berkeliling, tapi aku nanti ada janji makan siang dengan calon istriku. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa menemani." Jawab Armin panjang, sekaligus sedikit pamer karena ia memiliki calon istri yang akan diajak makan siang. Fufufu.

Levi sedikit keki mungkin dengan Armin. Sedikit terlihat dari kedutan di alis kirisnya, karena untuk apa dia bertanya jika tidak bisa menemaninya?

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menyuruh Erwin untuk menemaniku." Balas Levi enteng sambil meniupkan udara ke arah kopi panas itu.

"Kau mengenal Sir Erwin?"

"Ya tentu saja. Dia sepupuku." Jawaban Levi membuat Armin sedikit terbatuk.

Pantas saja ia merasa kaya. Ia saudara Sir Erwin yang saudara jauhnya Sir Reiss. Berarti Levi juga merupakan saudara Rod Reiss. Lalu, arghhhh... Mikasa memang sedang berurusan dengan orang kaya. Pantas saja laki-laki ini memiliki aura yang kuat. Batin Armin yang sedikit pusing.

Lalu muncullah ide brilian di otak jenius yang terkadang sedikit bodoh jika sudah berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Ia mengusulkan sesuatu yang membuat Levi membentuk seringaian dibalik cangkir kopinya.

.

.

"_Bagaimana jika kalian berdua berkeliling bersama? Maksudku kau dengan Mikasa. Kalian kan nantinya akan bekerja sama dalam hal keuangan bukan? Ini akan menjadi awal yang bagus untuk menjalin kerjasama antar pegawai. Bukan begitu?_"

"..."

"..."

"_Hn. Idemu boleh juga, Armin._"

.

.

"Ugh mataku berkedut." Ia sedikit menekan matanya agar kedutan itu hilang dari matanya. IaMikasamenjulurkan kepalanya keatas melewati batas kaca antara ia dan Eren. Dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, ia bertanya kepada Eren, "kau membicarakan aku ya, Eren?"

Yang dipanggil hanya memutar matanya bosan dan menjawab tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk, "aku bukan orang gila yang membicarakan orang lain dengan komputer, Mikasa."

Ugh. Benar juga apa kata Eren. Ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan entah apa itu di depan komputernya. Padahal biasanya si kepala coklat itu selalu berjalan-jalan mengganggu anak buahnya yang sedang bekerja dengan mendatangi meja mereka satu persatu.

"Tapi aku merasakan ada badai yang akan menimpaku."

Menghela napasnya, Eren menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut menjulurkan kepalanya, menghadap kearah Mikasa.

"Tenanglah Mikasa. Kau terlalu berpikir berlebihan hari ini. Nanti kita makan siang bersama dan kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku," jawab Eren sambil tersenyum manis, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi pucat si perempuan.

Ahh... Eren sangat manis. Batin Mikasa kegirangan. Ia dengan perlahan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua matanya yang semula hanya satu mata saja yang ia tutupi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mikasa?" tanya Eren sedikit khawatir.

"Yeah... aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu." Balas Mikasa yang telah menghadap ke komputernya kembali. Ia hanya bisa menahan semburat merah itu agar tidak bertambah banyak lagi, yang akan membuat orang-orang mengira ia sakit. Mengingat senyum kecil Eren tadi membuat ia sedikit tidak bisa bernapas. Karena demi apapun, itu sangat manis!

"Yasudah kalau begitu," dengan berakhirnya konversasi singkat mereka, membuat Mikasa kembali mengarahkan fokusnya ke arah komputernya.

Tapi, entah mengapa perasaan cemas tadi kembali menyergapnya, membuat ia sedikit merasa butuh air putih. Ia melihat cangkir yang disediakan di mejanya dan melihat isinya tinggal sedikit.

Menghela napasnya sedikit panjang, Mikasa berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan akan pergi ke pantry untuk mengisi air di gelasnya, jika saja penampakan laki-laki berjas hitam, berkemeja biru muda tanpa dasi dengan celana kain yang tersetrika sangat rapi ditambah pantofel yang mengkilap itu tidak membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Laki-laki itu, yang sedang duduk di depan Eren, yang sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya, berhasil menyita atensi Mikasa sepenuhnya.

_Sejak kapan ia disitu?_

Merasa diperhatikan, Levi memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri, dimana si perempuan berdiri tegak sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Raut kesal di wajah cantik itu membuat Levi menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai yang penuh akan kejutan di dalamnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomomg Sir Eren, bolehkah aku meminjam salah satu anak buahmu yang nantinya akan banyak bekerja denganku?" Mikasa bisa mendengar pertanyaan, yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

Seringai di wajah Levi kian mengembang. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Eren sambil membalas, "Untuk menemaniku berkeliling di gedung ini. Tidak apa kah?"

"Ohh... tentu saja. Kau bisa mengajak Mikasa. Dia akuntan disini. Orangnya bisa kau lihat di sebelah" Eren melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah meja Mikasa dan tersenyum saat menyadari, ternyata Mikasa berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya, "oh disitu kau rupanya Mikasa. Kemarilah."

Mikasa menggerakkan kakinya kaku ke arah meja Eren. Ia menarik satu-satunya kursi yang ada di depan kepala personalia dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman duduk disamping pria cebol ini dengan ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

Bisa dibayangkan bagimana cara Levi menatapnya. Tatapannya seperti mengandung berbagai banyak macam kejahatan bagi Mikasa. Sedikit bergidik, ia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada Eren dan mulai bertanya pada atasannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Eren?"

"Mikasa, tolong nanti jam makan siang temani Sir Levi berkeliling gedung. Dia masih belum terlalu mengenal lingkungan barunya. Lagipula ini juga bagus. Kau bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan auditor baru kita."

PermintaanperintahEren tadi membuat ia menahan napasnya. Terksiap karena hal itu sangat sangatlah tidak mungkin bagi Mikasa.

_Dia sudah berjanji untuk menemani aku makan siang, tapi malah meyuruhku untuk berkeliling dengan si cebol ini? Mati kau Yeager._ Batin Mikasa sadis.

Ia tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk ke arah Eren. Lalu, ia ganti menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dimana si pria cebol itu duduk.

"Mohon bantuannya Miss Mikasa," terbit senyum di wajah kecil nan tegas itu. Mikasa hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa, yang malah berakhir dengan terciptanya senyum aneh di wajahya.

"Tentu Sir,"

_Here comes trouble again._

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

**A.N = **

Chapter 2 is up! gimana? apakah kepo kelanjutannya? haha. maaf banget updatenya ngaret karena, yeaaa saya sibuk (fangirlingan) fufufu

Oiya, saya mau ngucap banyak terimakasih buat yang udah reviews, favs, follows, u guys rock! mungkin kalau gada kalian saya ga semangat update (walaupun ngaret) yaa maapkan saya.

anyway, mau beri review untuk ch 2? /wink

**Ann, 04/12/2019**


End file.
